Ikfes
Personality Ikfes has a easy going personality and very happy with his level of skill with a sword. As he was looking forward of fighting the Hero Slayer. He wishs to regain his family title as Imperial Royalty and gain the title of Blatt Meister as the strongest swordsmen in the land. Appearance History Son of Kfer and a slave knight serving under Glenn, his swordsmanship is almost on the same level as Koinzell. He's been studying under Ms. Gleaa for 5 years and was told if he killed the Hero Slayer, he'd regain his title as Imperial Royalty. He has a little brother. He is the empire's most skilled swordsman and is said to be the next to inherit the title 'Blatt Meister' after Ascheriit. Plot Ikfes confronts Koinzell after he slays Barestar and the two engage in a brutal sword fight. Ikfes acknowledges Koinzell's skill with a sword but still believes his skill is superior. The battle ends however, when Koinzell uses the 'Black Wings ' technique, the ultimate skill only a 'Blatt Meister' would know, to shatter Ikfes' sword and injure his arm. His defeat causes Ikfes to become more obsessed with defeating Koinzell. It has been revealed that Ikfes is related to one of the Four Lances of Betrayal, which is how he lost his status as imperial royalty. He was given Ascheriit's Fairy Stone Sword by Glenn, which he presumably stole from Asceriit after betraying and murdering him. At the end of their second duel Koinzell once again uses the Black Wings and injures Ikfes in doing so. Ikfes blames Kfer's, revealed to be his father and is Koinzell's friend, sword technique which he acquired as the reason for his losses. Koinzell tells Ikfes that Kfer's technique was incorporated into the Black Wings, the Blatt Meister's technique, and that he should not be ashamed of his heritage. Ikfes then uses the technique on Koinzell to defeat him, but does not kill him, saying instead that he still wants to learn things from Koinzell. However, as Ikfes reaches out to Koinzell to pull him to his feet, Lebelond uses his flying castle's main cannon to blast Koinzell. After the massacre of Jebr, Ikfes is hailed as a hero and becomes the newest 'Blatt Meister', thus repairing "The Mansion of Swords" name. Skills Ikfes is very skilled in the art of the sword spending most of his time training in order improve his skills. Ms. Glea claims that his talent in sword fighting is greater than Ascheriit's who is the former Blatt Meister. During their first confrontation, Köinzell admits that he would have lost if he hadn't used the Black Wing although, it is the new body that caused Köinzell the problem. Later on, he masters the Black Wing during his second duel against Köinzell and defeats him. Currently, he carries the title of Blatt Meister and is regarded as the strongest swordsmen in the empire. He also hold Ascheriit's old sword, which increases his skill and speed.Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Ludift style